Gexon
|ethnic_groups_year = 2013 |nationalities = |demonym = Gexonan |government_type = Absolute monarchy |leader_title1 = Empress |leader_name1 = Summer Pacifia |legislature = Grand Assembly |upper_house = Senate |lower_house = Parliament |sovereignty_type = Imperialist Empire |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Founding, establishment of the Armed Forces |established_date1 = 1570 |established_event2 = Success of first colonization program |established_date2 = 1610 |established_event3 = Armed Forces spending increased 300% |established_date3 = 1715 |established_event4 = Year of Colonization |established_date4 = 1720 |established_event5 = Population reached 50 million, 200th years anniversary |established_date5 = 1770 |established_event6 = Became Top 5 Antarctic Economic Powers, Founding of the Gexonan Secret Agency, End of Gexon-Colland War |established_date6 = 1870 |established_event7 = Declaration of Empire;Summer Pacifia coronated as Empress |established_date7 = 2014-2015 |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = 30% |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 388,000,000 (without colonies), 1,575,000,000 (with colonies) |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = 388,565,789 (without colonies), 2,050,000,000 (with colonies) |population_census_year = 2014 |population_density_km2 = 43 |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |nummembers = |GDP_PPP = 7,683,250,000,000 Club Penguin Coins (without colonies), 25,750,000,000,000 CPC (with colonies) |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2013 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = 45,000 Club Penguin Coins |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = 7,250,000,000,000 Club Penguin Coins (without colonies), 27,750,000,000,000 CPC (with colonies) |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = 47,000 Club Penguin Coins |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |HDI = |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |currency = Nehco, Club Penguin Coins |currency_code = Ñ, CPC |time_zone = |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = |DST_note = |antipodes = |date_format = |drives_on = right |cctld = |calling_code = 656 |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }} The Empire of Gexon, also known as Gexon, is an Imperialist nation near Club Penguin renowned for its military and economy. It is an absolute monarchy ruled by Empress Summer Pacifia. Gexon, with its citizens being a mix of Mingese, Germpengan and Prentish penguins, has one of the most diverse culture in Antarctica. Ever since its start, Gexon has been establishing colonies throughout Antarctica, which provided the Empire with wealth and manpower to become a superpower. The nation is known for its space command, which has a notorious reputation for destroying entire cities and even nations (Catali Island in International War and Hispania in Frost War III). Genuinely, Gexon has never officially taken a side in a war. Instead, it always prefer to declare a separate war against the nations that are considered 'rogue nations'. During the First Antarctic War, it is notorious for being some of the only few nations to continue diplomatic relations and trading with Germpengy, as well as providing residence to the Germpengan Emperor, his family and most of the Germpengan Empire's leaders. In the Second Antarctic War, Gexon was some of Germpengy's only trade partners, which used raw materials sold by Gexon to manufacture weapons. After making a secret deal with the UK and the USCA, Gexon started giving low-quality or sabotaged materials to Germpengy in exchange for nuclear information. Before the 20th Century, Gexon was also the most authoritarian nation in Antarctica. History Gexon was discovered by a Mingese Admiral and his fleet of international sailors in 1570. The Admiral, who is the ancestor of King SlenderCP, settled here and established a nation. Soon, the nation became more powerful. It's economy flourished and military spending began to increase. In the year 1610, Gexon colonized the entire Gexonan Archipelago. The King and his subjects began to grow more greedy. Many islands fell to their mighty military and navy. Technology advancement also helped Gexon to protect its own lands and attack others. It's first war with a naval power came in 1810, pitted against Iceugal. The war started when Gexon attacked and occupied Iceugal's most powerful and richest colony - Sutzil. During the war, the former colony of Mexizo waged a war of Independence against Iceugal and defeated them. The new nation, combined with Gexon, invaded Iceugal and started a siege at its capital. It ended when Gexon and Mexizo bombarded the capital with cannons and machine guns. This war attracted the heat of Colland. Immediately after the war, Gexon and Colland entered a state of proxy wars. The Gexon-Colland War quickly ended when Colland's last colony - Zindonesie, was occupied by Gexon. 1870 also marked the founding of the Gexonan Secret Agency. Gexon also colonized Western Cape at the lucrative South Pole region, which held much sway over the economy, and was also a good location for military activities. The 20th century was a boom time for Gexon. While other countries around it was attacking each other, Gexon managed to avoid war at all. This free time allowed the nation to invent more weapons. By 1918, Gexon invented the first missile. By 1935, Gexon sent the first penguin to space. Gexon also aided Moon Island in its wars. However, they lost Western Cape as it gained independence. During the First Antarctic War, it is notorious for being some of the only few nations to continue diplomatic relations and trading with Germpengy, as well as providing residence to the Germpengan Emperor, his family and most of the Germpengan Empire's leaders. In the Second Antarctic War, Gexon was some of Germpengy's only trade partners, which used raw materials sold by Gexon to manufacture weapons. After making a secret deal with the UK and the USCA, Gexon started giving low-quality or sabotaged materials to Germpengy in exchange for nuclear information. The nation also invented more advanced weapons for its armies. Most of all, they are the first country to build science-fiction like spaceships. In 1998, Gexon discovered how to clone penguins. This is a state secret till this day. In the 21st Century, Gexon started getting involved in wars and international affairs again. The Kingdom conquered Castrolla in 2010, only for it to declare independence. The nation also shows off it's hi-tech military technologies. 2014 Reformation Shortly after the Ice War, SlenderCP started introducing reformations into the Empire, proclaiming himself as the Emperor of Gexon. Military spendings also increased. In January 2014, Gexon unveiled a large fleet of space cruisers that the Empire has been developing for years. This made Gexon the most powerful nation in Antarctica in terms of space explorations. In February 2014, Gexon successfully established colonies in both Mars and the Moon. Many soldiers were cloned too. Coronation of Summer as Empress During the Third Frost War, Slender resigned from the throne and handed it over to his wife, Empress Consort Summer Pacifia. The Emperor instead became the omnipotent Emperor of The Ecliposphere. Summer was coronated on 30 January 2015 as the first female monarch of Gexon. Economy Gexon is equally powerful in every industries ever known to penguin-kind. Gexon's industries include manufacturing, banking, tourism, trade and agriculture. The Gexonan Stock Exchange is located at Gexon City. Powerhouses of the manufacturing include electronics manufacturing, arms manufacturing, automobile manufacturing, aircraft manufacturing, heavy industry and light industry. Like Pengapore, Gexon's free market policies and relaxed regulations on companies managed to attract many foreign investors. Beside that, Gexon also profits from its colonies. From the colony of Sweetzitland and Bussels, Gexon profits from their Cream Soda and chocolate sales. From the colony of Sutzil and Zeru, Gexon profits from the islands' oil resources, gold and jewel mines. From the colony of Zindonesie, the Empire profits from their agriculture products and so on. Aside from that, Gexon also has extraterrestial colonies on Mars, Venus and the Moon. The economies of these colonies are mainly about mining. Government Gexon is an absolute monarchy. The Head of State and Head of Government is the Empress of Gexon. Each colony is ruled by a Viceroy appointed from the Lu Family. There are about 600 members in the Senate and 900 member in the Parliament. Previously, only nobles can enter the House of Aristocrats, which is the predecessor of the Senate. Law enforcement Gexon's police force is called the Imperial Gexonan Police Force. It enforces the laws of the Empress. The capital punishment still exists in Gexon, which is done by lethal injection. Before Empress Summer's reign, all executions were done in public. Thanks to Mingese influence, 'death by a thousand cuts' and beheading used to be legal forms of execution until 1784, when it was changed to hanging in public. Aside from that, flogging used to be a legal form of corporal punishment until Slender's reign, when it was changed to caning. During Summer's reign, a maximum of 30 strokes of the cane every 6 months is imposed. If not for the Imperial Germpengan Family intermarrying Colonies Asiana *MaLOLsia - Parody of Malaysia *Phailand - Parody of Thailand *Zindonesie - Parody of Indonesia, this archipelago of 830 small islands was originally a colony of Colland. Upon the takeover, the Gexonan-Collandish War ended. Mainland Antarctica *Gexon Antarctica - Composed of Sarbia, the former United States of Northern Antarctica, Tigerland and Tropicana, it has lands that are rich in various minerals. A large manpower and large space allows for the development of a strong manufacturing industry and service sector. Snowrope colonies Gexon's colonies in Snowrope is known as a single unit called the Gexonan Snowrope. *Arogan - Parody of Spain *Bussels - Parody of Belgium *Sweetzitland - Parody of Switzerland. This country was a reparation from Germpengy. *Osterria - Parody Of Austria. This island was received when the last Osterrian royalty (a princess married a Gexonan prince. *Smonaco - A parody of Monaco, this small island was located a few miles south of Icence. Smonaco is renowned throughout Antarctica for its casinos, annual car-racing competitions and for being a tax haven. Real estates here are expensive too. The royal family of Smonaco still rule the principality, as it is the only colony granted autonomy. New Antarctica *Zeru - Parody of Peru, Zeru was annexed by Gexon shortly after Arogan was colonized by Gexon. The colony was full of gold. *Sutzil - Parody of Brazil, this large island was invaded by Gexon shortly after it declares independence from Icegal. Sutzil is rich in jewels, gold and oil. *Chilly - Parody of Chile, this island is one of New Antarctica's most prosperous island. It is often considered a sister-city of Club Penguin. Military Gexon's military is called the Imperial Gexonan Armies. There are five branches for the Armies. They are the Imperial Gexonan Army, Imperial Gexonan Navy, Imperial Gexonan Air Forces, Heavy Assault Unit and the Imperial Gexonan Space Command. A total of 65,000,000 soldiers serve in the army, most of which are clone soldiers. Along with the UK, Gexon is the second nation to develop a nuclear weapon. The Empire is estimated to be actively manufacturing more nuclear weapons and chemical weapons. In order to prevent penguins from defeating it in combat, Gexon refuses to give out information on its exact amount of weapons. Imperial Gexonan Space Command The Imperial Gexonan Space Command is the most powerful Space Command in Antarctica. Having mastered hyperspace travel, the IGSC builds and possesses the most powerful armadas of space cruisers in penguin history. *'IGSC Infinity' - The Infinity is the flagship of the IGSC Space Armada. It is also Emperor SlenderCP's flagship. The flagship of the IGSC is about 15,000 meters (15 kilometers) long. The Infinity possesses 3,000 turbolaser turrets, 3,000 plasma turrets, 3,000 proton torpedo launchers and 100 Massive Orbital Aerial Bombs (M.O.A.B.). However, the Infinity's most notorious ability is its efficiency in glassing areas. Beams of plasma will be shot from the flagship at an area, covering the affected area with glass. This results in the area's atmosphere being completely boiled, rendering the place inhabitable, not to mention placing it in a thick barrier of glass. *'Liberator Class Star Cruisers' - The Liberator Class Star Cruisers are the backbone of the IGSC. Each Liberator is 5,000 meters long. A Liberator is armed with 1,000 turbolaser turrets, 1,000 proton torpedo launchers and 5 MOAB. There are about 20 Liberators in the IGSC. *'High Xtinction' - High Xtinction is one of the IGSC's most powerful HQ. It is a mobile planetoid station. High Xtinction is inhabited by 56,540,000 civilians, along with 24,460,000 soldiers. The station is armed with at least 50,000 plasma turrets and 50,000 proton torpedo launchers. However, there are much more ammunition for High Xtinction. Foreign Relations *'South Pole Republic' - Fantastic! - They are partners in trade, close allies, and Gexon provides military support to them, even though the Empire nearly invaded the republic once. *'Litaly' - Fair. Litaly and Gexon are trade partners. *'USSR' - Excellent. The USSR and Gexon are the best of friends, as they are both superpowers. *'Ming' - Fair. The two nations trade with each other, although their political views differ. *'Marweenia' -Excellent. Marweenia and Gexon swore to protect each other in a war. They are also trade partners. *'Pengapore' - Excellent. Pengapore and Gexon are trade and defense partners. *'Germpengy' - Best of the best! Out of all nations, Gexon and Germpengy has the best relations with each other. This started in 1697 when a Germpengan princess married the Gexonan Emperor. During both Antarctic Wars, Gexon is highly tolerant of Germpengy, even going against the Allied nations' pleas to stop trading with it. After the AWI, the Imperial Germpengan Family and most of the nation's leaders fled to Gexon. Gexon sees itself as the protector of all Germpengans. The current Gexonan Empress Summer (wife of Emperor Slender of The Ecliposphere) is a descendant of the Imperial Germpengan Family.